


Feel

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [19]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:04:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7617400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky loves the way Steve feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel

Bucky loves the way Steve feels in the morning, his body warm and relaxed, arms wrapped around him.

Steve’s skin is hot and smooth under Bucky’s chin. He’s is lying half way on top of him, head resting on the blond man’s chest, their legs entangled in each other and in the sheets. Bucky looks up at him as he runs his hand down his abs, gently waking him. Steve blinks a few times, missing at the sun spilling in through the half closed curtains.

“Hey,” he mumbles as he turns his head away from the light.

“Moning,” Bucky replies, “you sleep well?”

Steve just nods, his eyes closed, slowly drifting back to sleep.

Bucky smiles and runs his hand down further, following the small trail of hair from Steve’s bellybutton, until reaching the hem of his underwear. Slowly he starts stroking Steve through the fabric, quickly drawing soft moans from his half open mouth.

“Bucky, I mmh so tired ah,” Steve breathes, his fingers slowly digging into Bucky’s arms as his cock stiffens.

Bucky teases him, his touches getting lighter and lighter, making Steve move his hips upward in hope of getting more friction. He opens his eyes and look down at Bucky.

“You’re nghh a brat, y-you know,” Steve says, his voice sleepy but firm. He has his hand in Bucky’s hair, slowly pulling harder and harder on it as Bucky speeds up his movements.

“Fuck ah I want to come in your mouth,” Steve says, his voice raspy. He guides Bucky’s head towards his crotch and Bucky is happy to oblige.

Bucky loves the way Steve feels just before he comes, his whole body tensing as he pulls on Bucky’s hair, thrusting into his mouth as he reaches climax.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 26.  
> The paring I drew for this one was Steve & Bucky and the word was "feel".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
